It is now common practice to merchandise blocks of ice, and ice cubes in bulk packaged form, from free-standing refrigerated cabinets. Presently available systems for doing so are not however of optimal design or construction, from a number of standpoints.
More particularly, it is of course desirable that refrigeration be achieved in any such system in a highly efficient and reliable manner. The cabinet employed must not only contribute to that function but should also be capable of a relatively facile and economic manufacture, and economic transport and ready installation are highly significant commercial factors as well.